empire_seriefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
One More Minute (Showcase Version)
Attention ! Vous pouvez confondre cette chanson avec [[One More Minute (Hakeem's Version)|''One More Minute (Hakeem's Version)]] & One More Minute'' One More Minute (Showcase Version ou Remix) est une chanson chantée dans l'épisode Had It From My Father par Hakeem, Blake & Tiana Brown. Cette chanson est un remix de la chanson One More Minute qu'il chante le soir du showcase de Lyon Family Management. Blake et Hakeem ont enterré la hache de guerre pour chanter cette chanson. Ce morceau est le 19ème de l'album Empire : Original Soundtrack from Season 5 et est interprétée par Chet Hanks, Serayah et Bryshere Y. Gray. Paroles [Verse 1: Chet Hanks & Yazz] My life flashes Ahead is my desertion This trigger finger makes me contemplate if I deserve it I'll be damned if my family would take the hit So be a man and step in front of this angry man without a purpose Tell me this ain't a conclusion My body can barely react I'm thinking it's just an illusion But the bullet is telling me facts 'Cause that's my girl and that's my kid If they ain't breathing, I ain't living Can't express the feeling Pray, give me one more minute Serayah Lost all control in the blink of an eye Just a single thought went across my mind I'm asking, I'm begging, I'm pleading just for one more minute One more minute Eyes opened up, no it's not my time Need to make a choice am I willing to fight I'm asking, I'm begging, I'm pleading just for one more minute One more minute [Verse 2: Yazz Chet Hanks] Just take me back so I can think for 60 seconds Back when I seen inside Tiana's eyes, she needs protection Just take me back, when I was rapping, I could see perfection Take these fragments out my lungs so I can breathe for 60 seconds Pardon me, I don't get this Yeah I get that I'm not sinless I ain't perfect and I understand I can live life so senseless I don't get this (I don't get this) I mean what's a prince without a princess? What's a prince without a princess? It's worthless Serayah Lost all control in the blink of an eye Just a single thought went across my mind I'm asking, I'm begging, I'm pleading just for one more minute One more minute (I need) Eyes opened up, no it's not my time Need to make a choice am I willing to fight I'm asking, I'm begging, I'm pleading just for one more minute One more minute Yazz Give me one more pen and one more sentence So I can write and spit just one more lyric Just let me speak, I want more clearance I'm begging, I'm screaming, just one more minute Serayah Lost all control in the blink of an eye Just a single thought went across my mind I'm asking, I'm begging, I'm pleading just for one more minute One more minute (One more minute) Eyes opened up, no it's not my time Need to make a choice am I willing to fight I'm asking, I'm begging, I'm pleading just for one more minute One more minute Vidéos thumb|center|380 pxthumb|center|380 px Catégorie:Blake Catégorie:Tiana Catégorie:Hakeem Lyon Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Chansons de la saison 5 Catégorie:Trio Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Empire : Original Soundtrack from Season 5